The City of Love and ART UN!
by ChocolateSharingan
Summary: Aw he is so pwetty un "Ummmmm..." "Ah I said that out loud didn't I?" Itachi answered "Yes, yes you did Dei" Oh well and then a thought hit me "I WANNA GO TO PARIS UN!" - R&R. Yaoi fan-fic.


The city of love and ART UN!

~ ~ ~ - These indicate Deidara's thought's

I don't own Naruto, unfortunatly :(

I sat in my room looking at the sculptures I had made with my clay they were of eagles and other birds, which all were displayed on my chest of drawers. I looked around my room it was truly a very beautiful work of art. One wall was painted with fire and explosions, the one opposite had a waterfall scene and then the wall that was in front of me was a painting of a forest with lots of exotic trees and birds. The ceiling was a painting of the night sky wth stars shinning and the moon looking so bright. The wall the bed and table were against was a sunset painting. I smiled at my beautiful artwork. I then decided that it was probably time to get out of my bed or Tobi will come in and get me up, ~stupid hyperactive child-like weirdo, Ach un I don't know what I would do without him un~

I jumped into the shower and switched it on and the warm water started to pour over my body and I put my hands through my hair to make sure that it wasn't dry. I picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted some onto my hands then rubbed it on my hair. ~Haha it smells so nice hmm like candy un.~ I then grabbed the shower gel and cleaned my body with it. My stomach then rumbled very loudly ~Aww damn shower gel smelling like banana's...Mmmm..Me wants food now un!~ so with that thought I quickly washed off the bubbles got dried then wrapped the towel around me.

"Deidara-..." ~Oh shit un not good AHHH!.~ There stood Uchiha Itachi staring at me "GET THE FUCK OUT UN!" He still just stood there but he did seem more composed "Nice artwork you've done here it's amazing" His eyes looked softer than I've usually seen them "Umm thanks un" ~Man this is weird un...I'm still not dressed in anything Eeek un~ "You need to be in the conference room in an hour by the way" Itachi mumbled while looking at the sculptures I've done over the years "They are really well detailed" He again mumbled "Thanks" ~Aww so nice I feel all happy bout my art, although I already had but even more so now un~ "AAAH! Fucking hell I hadn't realised you had tur-..." ~HE KISSED ME EEK!~ I slowly kissed him back and then he pulled away.. ~Awws his lips tasted so sweet un~ "Sorry, Deidara" He looked sad "Don't be un, although I got to get changed though" I then grinned at the Uchiha. " Ok, see you soon" Then he left ~Wow that was weird, brilliant but weird.~ I quickly got dresed in my usual t-shirt and black trousers, then my Akatsuki cloak.

I ran out the door and then quickly I was on the floor I started to kick at the person "Stop it for fuck sake Deidara" Shouted the voice "Oh I'm so sorry Itachi un" I then hugged him, ~YAY he hugged me back Aww no he pulled away un~ "Haha Aww your face" Itachi then doubled over laughing "Oi, What's up with my face un?" He had sat back up but he was still laughing "You looked so happy then you looked so sad when I stopped hugging you" I knocked him to the ground ~Mwahaha~ "Holy Shit" He threw me off him "Bloody hell Deidara did you have to do that over something so little?" I looked at him, contemplating " Hmmm...Yip" I grinned again at him "You two, Meeting now" said Sasori in montone "Sure thing puppet un!"

I then sat in my usual place at the giant table "So what's up Pein un" I was curious as to why he had called us in ~Ooh maybe we are gonna finally get a mission un we haven't had one in ages~ "Were going on holiday" Pein said as if this was something we are told everyday "WHAT!" All of us shouted apart from Itachi and Sasori. "You too knew" I said in a fake shocked voice, everyone laughed "No, we just don't feel the need to make a deal out of this" ~GODDAMN LIAR PUPPET~ "Uh, you said that out loud Dei-Chan" Said Tobi while he giggled "Well, your creepy yeah un" ~Aww he looked sad~. I stood up and hugged Tobi-Chan then I noticed I've never hugged him in front of people, ~Ach so he's like my brother. YAY he huggled me back un~ "Oi everyone stop staring at me weird un" They continue to look creeped out and curious" Awww No I don't like him like that he's like my brother, Ewww un that just gross yeah!" "Fair enough" Said Pein.

I sat back on my chair "You lot still have to think of a place to go" We all looked at Pein "I thought that you were kidding on with that statement Pein" Itachi said ~Aw he is so pwetty un~ "Ummmmm..." "Ah I said that out loud didn't I?" Itachi answered "Yes, yes you did Dei" Oh well and then a thought hit me "I WANNA GO TO PARIS UN!"

(Airport)

I stood with the all the Akatsuki. ~I'll stand beside Ita~ Umm I think I said that out loud "Yes, yes you did Dei" Itachi looked so embarresed "Oh, I'm so sorry" He laughed "Aww it's ok, just please don't say it in front of people, Please" I then laughed and realised the others were trying to hide the fact that they were to " Aww ok" I then turned and grinned at Ita. He smiled back ~Oooh I never seen him smile before he has a nice smile~. "Flight 287 to Paris is now boarding could passengers please make your way to the check in desk" Said the Intercom "Alright, let's go" Kisame started to walk towards the check in "Oi! Sharky! What's up un?" He turned round and he fucking attacked me "AAAAHH! UN!" He then was pulled off me and Itachi beat him up so bad. He was so angry it was unreal and I also realised he was using his Mangekyou Sharingan. ~Oh how I used to despise him for those Hmmm.~ "Oi, Un what was that for?" I said while pulling him away from Ita "Well? Un" He looked uncomfortable...~AAAHH! HE KISSED ME NOOO!~ I started to punch and kick into him and tears started up in my eyes. Konan pulled me back and hugged me.

Itachi then was so much more angry than before. He was furious to say the very least. Itachi pulled Kisame into the toilet and I'm gonna guess the rest wasn't pretty. ~I'm sad because a year ago I did like Kisame as more than a friend and I told him. He said he was going out with Itachi so yeah...What if Itachi still liked him? I mean they broke up eight months ago so they had been going out for what four months but I can understand that you can have loads of feelings in that time I mean I'll be honest I was in a three month relationship with Sasori but we broke up because we decided it would have been better if we were friends and I'm glad because he is my second best friend but Konan is my best friend she helped me through the rough times. I still had a thought in my head. What if they were doing something in there?~

I saw Itachi come out the toilet and I ran and hugged him and he hugged me right back then he kissed my lips with alot of force not like any of our other kisses but he pulled back before I coud respond his eyes reflected sadness. ~Oh no he did still like him un and he was gonna ditch me for him shit un this ain't cool at all~. "He's gone Dei" He looked at me and his eyes were sadder than any had ever seen "What?" I was shocked and confused ~Did he leave or what?~ "He told me that you liked him a year ago but I told him that you don't like him anymore and he wasted his chance and I also said I don't like him either so...He killed himself, he had a gun and yeah so I burnt his ashes and there in my pocket and I have this other power to my sharingan I can erase memories so I'm going to erase all memories of the normal people in the airport that remember him, go back to Konan. I will be back in a couple of minutes"

I stood there shocked but went back to Konan and the others and whispered what had happened and they were all as shocked as I was. ~I will be honest I was kind of glad un~...Oh no I said that out loud and I everyone including Itachi heard it "I'm so sorry. It's just...I..Nevermind" I went to go to the toilet. I needed to be alone for a bit " AAAHH UN WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUT ME DOWN UN!"They lifted me up and we all checked in. We all sat down in our seats I was next to Itachi ~Hmmm this is dead uncomfortable un like hell~. "What were you gonna say before?" He turned and looked at me, his eyes were sad and curious "I thought you two were going to get back together and you were going to ditch me so I was glad that it wasn't the case" I think everyone heard me and I focused my eyes on the mouths on my hands and the tears fell into them ~It's times like this where I wish I could blow stuff up now and create my beatiful art un~. I then felt someone hug me, I looked up and saw Ita "Aww no way did I still like I told him that and Dei" I then looked up at him with watery eyes "I never lie, Trust me. I Love You." I stared at him ~What the fuck un! although yay un~ "I Love You Too"

(Paris Airport)

"Ok! Now we checked in here and stuff I should tell you the reason I wanted to be here un is-..." "Art" Itachi turned and smirked at me, the rest were a bit angry as they knew what I was like at an art gallery I knew most things about the artists and could tell you if what they wrote about them was real "Well, I already guessed that much yeah Dei so I'm gonna guess you need someone to go with you?" Konan said while fixing her hair "Yah un" I grinned at her, the rest looked sad "Itachi should go then since he is yours after all" She then giggled ~Oh you evil hippie paper monster un~ "OI NOT COOL DEI!" She was upset and angry "Aww I'm sorry un" I then hugged and she hugged me back.

My stomach rumbled "Aww un im so hungry I've not ate since this morning. Aww" Konan was laughing at me "Oi un! Stop laughing at me" She laughed even more at me "Ninjas are supposed to handle a fair amount of starvation so if kidnapped they survive longer" I pouted at Konan "Aww ok lets head to that food place there "YAY UN!" I then picked up Konan and hugged her I then put her down " TO FOOD UN!" We walked to food. I then went beside Ita and grinned at him he was behind all the other Akatsuki. His eyes looked happy but a bit sad too "Sup? un" He looked at the ground and sighed "You don't see it do you?" I looked at him all confused "See what?" He pulled me further away from the rest and he whispered in my ear "Konan loves you Dei" I just couldn't stop what I done next. I laughed so much it felt as if my sides were on fire. I wanted to stop laughing but everytime I tried I would laugh harder. I probably laughed for what? five minutes

Then realisation hit. ~He said that Konan my best friend in the world loved me as more than that. The woman I had shared every secret with, Hell she even knew I was gay before I did un. She couldn't although now that I look back on it maybe she does I mean she told me that it was Pein she joined for but was it really because now that I look back on all the time we have spent together it really doesn't seem that way Ugh! Un this is hurting my brain all this thinking un~. "Hey Dei, What's making your brain hurt? Choosing what to eat?" Konan said then laughed. ~Ach I was gonna leave this until later but I guess the sooner the better. Ugh I want food un~ "Actually I think-..." "He is going to eat everything" Itachi said and then laughed, Konan joined in then myself. ~Oh man this is so akward un!~

(Restaurant) ~Hmm...I think Konan was right I am getting a sore head from having to choose what to eat...Wait Ita had a great solution yay un ~"I've decided what to eat" Konan looked at me in mock horror "Really! Wow Dei, so what you having?" She said as she still flicked her eyes through the menu "Everything un" They all looked at me in shock "No" "AAAH Oh sorry I didn't know you could speak Kakuzu" He looked at me weird "Your creepy un go back to being silent and invisible-...AAAAAAHHH! GET IT OFF ME UN!" Ita stood and got the giant hell monster off me "It's a spider" I looked very sadly at Ita "It was a very big spider un" ~Aww he hugged me un~ I then hugged him back "Dei?" "Yeah Pein?" "The spider was the size of small coin" ~Ugh I am so gonna regret this un but you only live once so~ "AAAHH!" and I jumped at Pein with the intention of punching his big pierced nose.

He caught me in mid air and put me in my seat "Aww no fair un" I then pretended to be in a massive sulk as to distract Pein from revenge "Highly unlike Deidara" Pein said while giving me a crazy grin "Aww I said that out loud again" and my usual response "Yes, yes you did Dei" I grinned at him then looked at the menu "I wan't fish and chips un" I then saw out the cornor of my eye that Ita sat back down beside me and took my hand ~Yay go me un~ "Same" They all said to my choice of food probably to save time. So when the waiter came over we all ordered the same thing but as I was gonna ask for drinks he said that drinks come free and I smiled ~Ha I gotta see if they do that in bars~. Just as he went to walk away he winked at Pein. He sat there shocked, Hidan laughed, Konan looked pissed, Kakuzu, Zetzu, Sasori and Ita done nothing, Tobi was rolling on the floor laughing. I faceplanted the table and knocked myself out.

I then woke up to see the biggest fish and chips portion I had ever seen, ~Dude I could so eat that in like what two minutes~ "Wanna bet?" Konan said while still eating her food "How much?" ~I can so eat this in that time.. maybe un~ "One-Hundred" She then grinned at me, I happily accepted and ate ~Yay un...Oh man I can't move, I feel to sick, I won...but a cost un~ "Dei your such a moaner sometimes" Konan said while getting out her/my money "Yes, your point" She handed me the money and Sasori paid the bill "Meh" ~Oh what a smart reply Konan~. We walked to leave the airport and we got a taxi to our hotel "Oooh very nice hotel, yeah? un!"

(Hotel)

Well I checked in with the rest of them and we stood about talking, well they did I was thinking ~Ugh what am I supposed to do un I know I gotta tell her that I don't like her like that but she would already know that right? because she was the one that told me that I'm gay not the other way round un or maybe Konan's a guy un!~ "WHAT! Dei why would you say that?" ~Awws she looked so hurt un NO~. I hugged her "Aww I didn't mean it like that I was just having a bad train of thought that's all un" She sniffled then wiped her noise "HA! I was just messing with you!" She then grinned at me "Mean un" She stood hugging me and walked away "Well duh Dei" I pouted at her "Awww Haha" ~Wow Konan cares so much sometimes un~

~I think it time for sleep now un so yeah~ "Oi! Pein! Where's our rooms?" Pein looked at me and pulled out a peice of paper "Well it's three to a room and your sharing with Itachi-..." I danced "YAY UN!" He looked at me funny but I didn't care "and Konan" ~OH...Akward un!~ but to make sure no one thought anything was up I kept dancing ~Hell I'm a great dancer un~ "No your not Dei" I immediatly stopped and glared at puppet dude "Take it back" He sighed "Fine, Man you take thing too far" My mouths fell open "I don't un!" They all conspired against me "Yeah, you do!" They all said ~Evil bastards un! even my Ita and Tobi-chan I shall kills them Mwahaha!~ "What the fuck are you evil laughing at?" I looked at him in my best evil crazed guy face "Nothing Hidan, nothing at all un" ~I creeped Hidan out YAY UN! I feel all proud now un."

We all went to our room and I had to share a room with Konan. ~I wouldn't have minded it un but this is different after hearing this new piece of information I think I have to do something quickly. That's it un~ "Shit! Itachi, Can you please go get my other bag that I left?" I asked while using my pupy dog eyes on him "Uh sure thing Dei" He then smiled and walked away "Right Konan, Let's talk" I said while opening the door "Umm sure Dei" She cloesed the door then I locked it. "I know un" She looked at me "Umm...Awesome" She looked so confused "I know that you love me as more than friend" She looked shocked "H-H-How?" Her eyes looked watery, I hugged her "That doesn't matter un, you know I'm gay and that I think of you as a friend un, No my best friend and I am so so sorry Konan I never meant to cause you so much pain yeah?" She cried in my shoulder "Yeah I know, I'm sorry it's just you know?" She then looked up me and I looked at her eyes with a sympathetic look on my face "You know I do un we can still be friends right un? " ~I am so hoping she says yeah right now un~ "Of course Dei and It's not like I didn't know I couldn't have you and I do still love Pein" I grinned at her "Awesome, Want me to help you with it?" She laughed "Yeah that would be cool" I then went to the door to look for Ita and he was standing patiently outside the door. ~I'm glad he let me tell her un~ and then I hugged Ita.

(Bed)

Konan had gone away to think ~I tried to go with her to see if she would be ok un but she said she wants to be alone which is fair enough un~ "Ita, Do you think she is ok un?" He turned over in his bed to look at me "Well you did just tell her that you did not love her back so no" I was incredibly sad at that "Your supposed to fucking lie and say she's all good un" He stood and sat on the side of the bed ~Oooh he got no shirt on Hmm un~ "I don't lie Dei I told you that before" He looked so serious "Ach ok it's just you don't think she would do anything rash do you un?" ~Oh fuck I am so worried un~ "Yes" "AAAH Lie un" I ran out of the room and started my search for Konan ~Oh Shit un this is so bad un.~

~AAAHH! Oh I so did not mean to walk in there un~ I ran back to my room and hugged Ita "AAH! It was fucking awful I-I-AAAHH!" I then cried into his shoulder "What happened? Are you ok? Where is Konan? Is she ok?" I looked at him tears still streaming from my eyes, he wiped them away "I'm not so good un, Konan's more than ok and she is with pein un and I- I WALKED IN ON THEM DOING IT UN!" He looked scared "Aww there there Dei" He said while running a hand through my hair "It was mentally scarring un" He hugged me closed and kissed my forehead "I am so so sorry Dei-" "AAAH Konan I will never look at you the same" I hide behind Ita as I said this "Well at least you don't have to help to get Pein now and I should go, sorry again" She then closed the door and I could hear her feet hit the floor as she went to Pein's room ~EEW! More bad mental images but...them with Ita ain't so bad at all un~ "Ummm..Ita?" He looked at me and I kissed him probably a bit forcefull but I think he didnt mind at all because he kissed me back even more and slipped his tongue in my mouth and my tongue licked around his tongue, I heard him moan ~Oh it was the sweetest sound my ears have ever heard yeah~

I moved my hands to his sides and rubbed them up and down as we kissed, He laid me down on the bed and his knees were rested at my hips ~EEK Un!~ He slid his hands down my chest, I couldn't help it I moaned softly. He kissed me harder "Dei-Cha-WOW! Ummmm..." Tobi quicky left, Ita moved to his own bed and I got my shirt on and ran after Tobi-Chan ~What the fuck is it with walking in on people for fuck sake un.~ I knocked on Tobi's door and he opened the door "Uh, Sup? Dei-Chan" I shuffled my feet ~Man this couldn't be any worse un~ "Can..I..Uh..Come in?" He walked back inside and the door was left open I took that as a yes "I am so sorry Tobi-Chan that you saw that and-..." I was shocked ~Tobi's not Tobi-Chan. He's Madara Uchiha SHIT UN~ "Hello Deidara or Dei-Chan" He began to circle me and he closed the door ~Oh shit un this is so so bad un~ "AAAAAAAHH-..."

I woke up and I felt all tired and my head hurts so bad ..~MADARA!~ I quickly sat up but something pushed me back down "Damn you Uchiha!" I was pissed right now ~I wanna see my Ita yeah~ "Wow I didn't know that we went by second name Dei" I sat up and hugged my Ita "Awww I thought you were someone else" He pushed me back a bit and held me at arms length "What do you mean someone else? I am the only Uchiha you have met" ~Oh so Ita didn't know I should say un~ I looked around the room and it was only him "Well...The thing is.." I started crying I couldn't help it ~my carefree, childish partner and friend Tobi was actually the evil, angry heartless killer Madara Uchiha~ Ita hugged me "Tobi's Madara Uchiha" Ita's arms dropped to my sides, he stared at me with his mouth wide open, I looked at my hands and started crying again.

(Cafe)

I think I fell asleep like that and I got up. ~Aww my neck hurts like hell, Ita wasn't in the room with me and neither was Konan un~ I went to look for any of the Akatsuki. Ita was just at the stairs and I ran and hugged him "I'm sorry about Madara un" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "It's not your fault and I'm sorry about Tobi" I looked at him my face turned more serious "He was never Tobi yeah" I then buried my head back in his shoulder "Well I should probably tell you what happened while you were knocked out and asleep, I heard you shout and saw you lying unconsious on Tobi's floor, He told me that you had faceplanted the table and knocked yourself out and to be honest I believed him because you had done it before. Then when you were sleeping we made Tobi go back and he is no longer a member of the Akatsuki"

Me and Ita hugged until the rest of the members came and we then went down two flights of stairs and turned left then left again to get to the cafe. ~It looked so beautiful un~ The walls were done in this cream colour with chocolate coloured swirls and gold glitter around the swirls. There were two wall lamps on each wall that gave of a warm, calming glow. The floor was a dark brown tiled floor and it had cream circles on it. ~Really beautiful art un~ "Deidara, Walk fucking forward so we can eat." I snapped my head round to look at Hidan, he looks really annoyed. I moved out the way and stood beside Ita "The place is really beautifull un" I said getting into another daze over it's beautiful simplicity. "Yeah it really is a simple peice of art" I grinned at Ita and then we sat with the others.

"Sooo? How are you Dei?" I pulled my eyes away from the wallpaper and turned to look at Saso "Ummm...Ok I guess un, and you? Hmm" He smiled sympathetically at me "Same, so What you gonna do for the rest of the day?" ~Ah, good question un...What to do? What to do...ART~ "Go to The Louvre un and you?" He laughed "Ah I should of known and going to see the Eiffel Tower then Arc de Triomphe with Hidan,  
Kakuzu and Zetzu" ~Oooh I'm gonna do that tomorrow~ "Good idea, I'll see them tomorrow and how's the pasta thing doing?" Saso blushed, we used pasta as a code, it mean his situation with Hidan who he likes alot. "Umm...Ok I think" He then glared at me ~Oooh I pissed off the puppet.~ He grinned at me "So how's-..." ~Oh shit I just put my hand on his mouth un~

"AAAHH! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY UN!" I screamed while quickly removing my hand. I figured it would be best if I run, I ran to just the eiffel tower, It was really close to our hotel ~Oh well guess I am seeing it today then...Hmm...What if Ita and Saso hate they love me to much un...Right?..Ugh un I hate thinking so much~ "Hey" I turned to see where the voice had come from. I stood there staring at him ~No fucking way un.~ "What you doin here un?" He laughed "I needed a holiday" I then saw the person behind him ~Oh no this aint gonna be good for Ita at all hmm~. There in front of me stood Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha.

(Outside Eiffel Tower)

Orochimaru and Sasuke sat down on the bench near me and I did the same ~Well it's a holiday for both of us un so we prob won't fight here, I hope yeah.~ "How's Itachi?" The younger Uchiha asked and looked at me "He's great un" Orochimaru started laughing and we both turned to look at him "What are you laughing at un?" I looked curiously at him "That person over there just fell." He said while still laughing and pointing at the person "So. How are you?" I turned away from the falling person and looked back at Sasuke "I'm brill thanks and you un?" He looked down at the floor with a sad expression "I've been better" Orochimaru started walking to the Eiffel Tower "What's up?" I asked once I knew Orochimaru could not hear "I'm sure you can imagine what he is like, I have to be honest I have been spying on all of you and when I found out you lot were coming here I told him that I planned it as a thank you" He said this at a very quick speed and I took it all in "I want to join the Akatsuki" He whispered, I faceplanted the ground.

Sasuke helped me up and healed the cuts on my forehead. "Ummm..What about your hatred and revenge on Ita?" ~Oh shit un I just called his brother Ita~ "Did you just call him Ita?" I blushed and looked at the ground "Uh..Yeah" He started laughing "Oi stop laughing yeah and what's your answer to the question hmm?" He stopped laughing after a couple of minutes "I have alot of time to think on my own with Orochimaru so I have looked back on that night and there was something in his eyes that showed he well had too and after spying on you lot for a while I realised what he is truly like, so I decided that I wouldn't try to kill him anymore" I sat there and thought about things for five minutes "Alright I'll take you to the others and we can have a meeting about it, that's it yeah?" He grinned and hugged me "Thank you Deidara" I hugged him back "Just Dei"

I managed to get Sasuke back to the hotel without Orochimaru noticing because he was trying to make someone fall off the eiffle tower. I took him to the cafe where everyone was and sat down beside Ita and Sasuke sat beside me, everyone was completel shocked. I explained everything that had happened to the rest of the Akatsuki ~Oh this so fucking akward un~ "Yes it is Dei" Ita said while looking at the table, he was obviously deep in thought. I looked around to realise all the others were aswell. I sat back and picked up a menu, Sasuke leaned over my shoulder to look at the menu aswell "Hmm...what you having un?" he looked at the other side of the menu "Ummm...I don't know..Oh Crepes with syrup!" I laughed "I think I will have the same un."

(Cafe) The rest of the Akatsuki talked about Sasuke becoming a member and more importantly if they trust him. Sasuke had joined in the discussion a while ago and I was too busy eating to join in the discussion. ~I wonder if he will be with us now or if Ita trust what he says~ "Ita might you know" Sasuke said then took a sulk "I said that last bit out loud didn't I?" Ita turned and grinned at me "Yes, yes you did Dei" He then turned to Sasuke with a more serious expression on his face "Please never call me that again and I am not sure to believe you or not" Sasuke pouted at Ita "Dei gets to call you Ita and why not?" I started sniggering at Ita and Sasuke "Well, It's different for him and I ju-..." "How is it different for him" Sasuke was obviously getting annoyed "I'm goin out with him un" I said in a calm voice then put another piece of food in my mouth.

Sasuke looked at me, then Ita and then back at me "Oh, I didn't know that." I put down my fork "I thought you said you were spying on us." "HE FUCKING WHAT!" Hidan yelled at me and he was pissed "Yeah he was told to by Orochimaru but he lied to him about what we were doing" Hidan huffed and lay back in his seat "The last time I did was when Pein was talking to Konan about going here with the rest of you" We all stared at Pein and Konan "Aww why'd you not tell me un?" I asked Konan with a hurt expression on my face "I'm sorry I was sworn to secrecy until we knew for definite" She mumbled while looking at the table and I leaned over the table and hugged her because she was across from me. She hugged me back tightly then pulled away and smiled.

~AAAHH! I'm goin crazy here un they've been talking about this for the last two hours for fuck sake un~ "We have came to a decision." Said Pein while he stood up, I nudged Sasuke to wake him up and we both sat up. "Sasuke Uchiha from today forward you are a member of the Akatsuki-..." He stood up and hugged Pein who was at the other side of the table "Awwww you hugged him back how sweet un" I said while laughing at Pein, He let go of Sasuke and growled at me. I immediatly stopped laughing "Umm...I'm really sorry un" He grinned at me "You better be" ~CREEPY UN!~ "Aww you scared Dei" Sasuke said and then hugged me, I hugged Sasuke back "You like hugs alot un" He pulled back and put a finger on is his chin and looked deep in thought and then he grinned and nodded his head yes several times.

(The Louvre)

Well me and Sasuke wanted to go and we talked the others into going aswell ~YAY UN!~ We walked to the building, everywhere around us was so beautiful and there was hunderds of people on the streets aswell. ~I wanna hold Ita's hand but since I've got mouth's om my hands I really can't un. Hmm..maybe I could un I mean we kissed before so there's no prob.~ I looked at Ita to realise he was staring at me I smiled at him and took his hand ~YAY UN!~ I looked forward and grinned contently. ~WOW It's so so beautiful un and I've not even stepped inside aww it's so pwetty un and it is fucking massive. AAAAH!~ I walked into Hidan "AAARGH WHAT THE FUCK DEIDARA!" ~Eeek he's gonna kill me yeah.~ I started to run as he came closer to me ~Aaaah! He's chasing me un.~ I put my hand in my clay bag and turned around quickly and threw it at him. He fell back to the Akatsuki.

I saw Saso help him up and Saso smiled at Hidan ~Ooooh Hidan blushed un..Hmmm...Intresting un.~ I went to Hidan "I'm sorry for that I got scared un." He glared at me, I done the only thing to save my life, I pushed Saso into Hidan's arms. ~Hehehe I'm so evil un.~ Saso turned to look at me his eyes were wide and his face was red from embarresment. Hidan looked shocked but he put his arms around Saso and hugged him tightly. Saso turned and looked up at Hidan "Umm...I'm sorry Hida-..." Hidan kissed Saso, Hidan kissed Saso. ~Awww that's so sweet un.~ I went and left them alone and stood with Ita. I grinned at him "I was wonderin when they would do that un." Everyone looked at me "What. Saso told me he liked him." Konan looked annoyed "He never told me fuck all. I guess it makes sense since you went with him and then became his best friend." I stood there ~Oh shit she just told Ita about Sasu NoNoNoNo!~! "I need to go." Ita then went behind a corner, I ran after him but he was gone.

~Aww where would he go, I should have told him about Saso, Fuck! Hmmm...If I was Itachi Uchiha. Well he likes Japanese Cafe's. Films, Art, Music, Parks ..Hmmm this is really difficult un! He could be anywhere here. I hope he doesn't hate me for this, Ugh what the fuck am I hoping for I deserve to be hated for telling him I didn't have a relationship before instead of telling him I didn't un and I had a relationship with Saso. Hmm...Even if I do find him then what would I say to him un? It's not like I can just saying sorry and everything will be ok un, awww I wish that was the case un. I lied to him and I really shouldn't have I only did it because Hidan was near us and I didn't want him to find out from me so yeah. Like seriously I'm still wandering around looking for him and nothing at all. I don't care about what I say now, just seeing him and maybe try to make things better. Hopefully.~

I can see him sitting at a tree in this park, I made him cry ~oh shit un I don't think I could feel any worse right now un.~ I walked over to him slowly as not to alert him so he runs away. "Hey" Ita said as I was halfway there, he still had his head on his knees. I sat beside him "I'm-..." He sat up and put his finger over my mouth so that I don't speak. His eyes are all red and puffy. "I wouldn't have minded you having a relationship at all I mean why would I, Hell I expected you to say loads but you said none and I was shocked and I didn't mind that you hadn't been in a relationship but I really don't understand why you would say that you didn't when you had with Sasori. I just don't get how you felt the need to lie to me over that." I sighed and ran my hand over the grass I was lying on "Hidan." His head whipped around and he looked so confused "I lied to that question because Hidan was near us and I felt that it would have been better if he heard it from Saso if they got together rather than hearing it from me when they weren't and for him to be put off. I'm sorry I meant to tell you later that I did go out with him but we had to leave so yeah."

He smiled slightly "I thought it was because you still liked him and stuff-.." I put a hand over his mouth and then pulled it away "Sorry I keep forgetting bout that un and no way. We broke up because we decided it would be miles better if we were just friends and it did work out well I couldn't ask for a better best friend to be honest." I smiled at Ita "Cool but how do you think Hidan's going to take it?" ~Shit un tell me didn't hear un~ "Yes he did Dei" I looked at him while putting my hands throgh my hair "I think we should maybe go back and explain, even if it does cost me my life." So with that said we went back to them but they weren't there so went to the hotel figuring that they would be there.

(Hotel)

We found Hidan sitting at a bar and we couldn't find Saso. "Fuck off!" He didn't turn round and his voice was dangerously low, Ita tried to pull me away but I walked closer and sat in the booth with him. He looked up at me, his face was fucking murderous "I knew I couldn't be with him, everytime I looked at him I just knew he wouldn't go with someone like me but to find out he went out with you." He sighed "What's up with me un?" He looked back at me again "Were complete opposites, I thought just for a little bit when he kissed me back that he would like someone like me but after what Konan said that." He then laughed bitterly and shook his head no "Right, so we broke up about six months ago because we would be better as friends and we are. Do you remember that day at the cafe when I asked him about pasta?" He looked at me so confused "Yeah, you asked him "how's the pasta thing doing?" what the fuck has that got to do with anything." I grinned at him "We used Pasta as a code for you." His eyes widened "He really likes you alot, trust me I had to put up with him talking about you for hours." He grinned at me, then hugged me "I gotta go find Saso, thanks and bye."

I stood up to go to Ita but he wasn't there. I checked around the first floor and couldn't see him so I checked up in the room. "Oh Ummm...Sorry I'll just-..." ~Eeek he pulled me in.~ He stood there in just a towel ~Haha like I was the first time he kissed me un.~ He walked slowly towards me and kissed my lips so softly it was like a feather had just landed on my lips, I kissed him back as softly but I couldn't help myself and kissed him harder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss even more and slowly slid his tongue in my mouth and mine rubbed his tongue softly. He moaned ever so softly and slid his arms round my waist. He slid his hands up my t-shirt and lightly scratched up and down my sides. I moaned softly against his lips and kissed him with hunger and passion. He pulled me over gently to the bed and laid me down just as gently, never breaking the kiss. "OI! DEIDARA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW! HURRY UP" Hidan screamed through the door. I sighed and so did Ita. He got off the bed and I went to the door "What's up?" I said as I opened the door "I CAN'T FIN HIM ANYWHERE!"

Me, Ita, Konan, Sasuke and Hidan went to try look for Saso even though Hidan said he wasn't anywhere. We looked about the outside of the hotel and we searched the places near by the hotel but it was no use "Where the fuck could he be Deidara?" He sat on a bench nearby and sighed then put his head in his hands "HA! JUMP!" We all turned around to see Orochimaru screaming at someone to jump off the Eiffel Tower. We turned back round it's not like we care about someone who's got mental issues. We could all here Orochimaru laughing and telling the person to jump. ~Ach just get it done if your gonna un.~ "JUMP SASORI!" We all whipped our head round and realised that it was Saso up there. We all ran to the Eiffel Tower "SASO-CHAN! DON'T JUMP UN!" He was sobbing and shaking up there "NO! HE HATES ME AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" I started crying out of saddness and fear ~I can't lose Saso.~ "NO I DON'T YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE, I LOVE YOU. NOW COME THE FUCK DOWN!"

(Eiffel Tower)

He did finally come down and him and Hidan were talking away. The rest of us on the other hand went over to Orochimaru "Your fucking coming with us you disgusting piece of shit un." I was pissed to say the very least. ~That slimy fucking creepy arsehole I am so fucking making food out of this bastard.~ We took him to this public toilet and well let's just say it wasn't very pretty at all and he's lying in hospital now without arms so yeah. Well we did let him live I would say that is pretty nice considerings everything he has done and we went back and told Saso and Hidan what we done. Hidan was rolling on the floor laughing and he still is ten minutes later and Saso just sniggered for a bit and then looked at Hidan and then laughed at him and the rest of us joined in.

We went back to the others and Pein came up and hugged Konan and kissed her cheek and she blushed. ~Awww that is so sweet yeah un.~ "SHUT UP DEI!" She shouted as she was glaring at me "I'm sorry un I didn't mean to say that yeah" I said but I couldn't but laugh "Stop it!" She said while still glaring "I-I-I c-can't" I said while still laughing and I started to laugh harder and I fell to my knees holding my stomach, I was still laughing but I couldn't stop ~what the fuck is happening to me un AAH!~ Something's touching my shoulder and I then turned to see It's Ita. His face looks all worried. I don't know why but I laughed even harder I was lying on the floor still laughing ~I'm finding it hard to breath un.~ "H-h-h-he-lp!" I said while looking at Ita and then every little colour I could see faded slowly to black

(Hospital)

~Ugh! I feel like really shit and I can't open my eyes un! What the fuck!~ I tried to open my eyes again but it failed miserably and I tried again and again and again. "AAARRGGGHHH!" I shouted out in sheer anger. Something touched my shoulder and I think they were healing because well it felt like it "Ita!" ~I am seriously fucking panicking right now un~ "It's ok Dei I'm right here. Let the healer fix you though yeah" I heard him at my left "What's up with me anyway?" I asked to anywhere ~I fucking hate not seeing it's terrible~ "There was a poison in your body making you laugh uncontollably but fortunatly I had just came on holiday to Paris and was able to heal you enough to get you on a plane to my own village and heal you properly and I'm taking the last bit of poison out of your shoulder, also I have something keeping your eyes closed until I'm finished taking out the poison so please stop trying to open them." Said my healer, who sounded very familiar. ~Hmmm..where have I heard her voice before un.~ "Finished" I then slowly opened my eyes.

"AAH!" I screamed as I backed into the wall away from the healer. "Calm down. The hokage got information about all of the Akatsuki unfortunatly she won't tell anyone what the information was. All of you had a different motivation to joining, which were all good motivations, except Madara and Kisame but Itachi or Ita as you so call him, told me that they were dead so they are no longer a problem." I was shocked "We-were free people?" I looked hopefully at her "Wel yeah but you aren't allowed to be ninja's anymore so you will have to find another way to get money, sorry" Said Sakura Haruno "Ok ok. What's the rest doing" I said and turned to Ita and he grinned at me "Pein does piercings and tattoo's. Konan works at a flower shop which she also sells her origami at with someone called Ino. Sasori does puppet shows for the childern. Hidan does this mad freak show thing. Kakuzu works with Hidan. Zetsu went crazy so he's locked up. I work in the sweet store and you work at The Ichiraku Ramen Bar." I laid back on the hospital bed "Ahh they all suit us well un." Then I went to sleep..~So tired un.~

I woke up to see Ita sleeping on the chair across the room ~Aww he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.~ I stood up slowly and then slowly went to Ita. I just stood looking at him as he slept and then I bent down and kissed his forehead. I sat down and waited for him to wake up. ~Aww I really love him because when you get to know him, he's not cold, heartless and evil. He's compassionate, empathetic, honest lovely, kind, gentle, open-minded, intellect, friendly, well mannered..I could go on for ages un. I really couldn't ask for anyone better than Ita to be honest and now I get to live a life without having to be afraid of being killed by people who hate the Akatsuki and I also don't have to keep moving to stay alive and now I can stay and have my life with Ita here in Konohagakure.~

The end

===================== Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
